Serpentine
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Severus and Dumbledore tackle an ancient scroll for leads on the dark lords newest. Meanwhile sparks fly between the potions master and our golden boy. Harry proves the key to the scrolls and Severus himself. Full summary inside.SNARRY!SLASH
1. Scrolls of Salazar

_**Serpentine**_

* * *

><p>I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just happen to play around with him sometimes.<p>

_**Warning: THIS IS A SLASH/SNARRY FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! I use flames to make smores deal with it. Possible lemons later on. I'm honestly sorry if future content upsets you but don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Full Summary: After an normal Death Eater meeting Severus is led to the Dark Lord's personal library to study an ancient scroll with details for a dark potion. The creation of Salazar Slytherin himself. The Dark Lord expects Snape to brew the potion from a translated version of the scroll. The original is unreadable to the Professor as it is in a strange unfamiliar language. Severus duplicates the original scroll and the 11 others in the series to show the Headmaster when left alone. The Dark Lord is planning something nefarious, and is steadily becoming more interested in the Potions Master in a completely diffent nature. The key to the plans that may tilt the war firmly in Voldemort's hands are locked with-in the scrolls ancient pages. Meanwhile Harry suffers from never ending chores, ghost pains, and a lacking appetite caused from continued nightmares concerning Sirius over the summer before his sixth year. The Headmaster and Severus will soon realize they need boy wonder, and he in turn needs them. As the Potion's Master and the Boy-Who-Lived truly get to know each other sparks will fly. Perhaps they need each other far more than they thought.(Compliant with cannon until HBP.)

_**Chapter One- Scrolls of Salazar**_

* * *

><p>Flickering torches threw the skeletal man's face into shadow. Hands like long pale spiders caressed the sinuous length of a serpent that curled into the man's lap. Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared as he gazed impassively at the dark revels taking place in front of him. Red silted eye's trailing the semi-circle of devotes kneeling in front of him. A muggle women whimpered in the center of the chamber, blood pooling where she had been bitten by the serpent. She had slowly been dying and tortured for the better part of an hour, as the circle of Death Eaters watched. Some with rapt attention, others boredom, and a select few (mostly of the younger variety) with horror. Their expressions fortunately for them were hidden by the skeletal masks they wore. With a sigh the snake like man raised his wand his voice high and cold as he uttered the curse.<p>

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_Sickly green light enveloped the women. She passed on instantly with an open mouthed but silent scream. Equally silent and quick, though not without a great deal of shaking, two of the younger initiates removed the body at the bored flick of their lord's hand. Voldemort waited for them to stumble back into their places kneeling once again before he spoke. Voice still high and cold, with a hint of boredom.

"I am… displeased. I asked to be entertained and yet…my friends have made so little effort for someone they profess undying loyalty. Which one of you brought the women, speak up quickly…and I will be lenient." There was a brief scuffle as two of the shadowed Death Eaters crawled forward to press their lips to the edge of the dark lords robes. Sinking backwards at the low hiss Nagini gave, her reptilian eyes eyeing them with predatory interest.

"My lord…forgive me my lord." They begged bowing lowly to the powerful man. Voldemort sighed resting his elbow against the arm of the elegant thrown he sat on, cupping his too thin cheek in his palm as he gazed at the two shivering masses on the floor.

"Macnair, Avery, why am I not surprised?"

"My lord." They cried in unison kissing the cold floor beneath his feet. With another sigh the cold man pointed lazily to one of the smaller masses in the crowd.

"Pettigrew, you are well acquainted with what happens when I am displeased. Come forward." The rat scuffled forward wringing his hands together his head bowed as his shoulder's shook.

"Yes, my lord…ye…yes."

"You have done well keeping an eye on those blood traitors have you not?"

"O…only if m….my lord is….pleased…" The scared man stuttered shaking, his eyes on the two shadows still kneeling in front of the dark lord. As if wishing the scrutiny back on them.

"I am….satisfied. As a treat for your loyalty if you be so kind as to do me a special favor."

"A…a favor…my lord…of course my lord."

"Acquaint them with my displeasure…now!" Delight washed over the rat like man's face, his wand suddenly appearing in his magical silver hand.

"_**Crucio!" **_The rat man held the spell for a long time as the two men quivered and screamed until the dark lord flapped his hand to stop. Sending the three hurtling back to their positions with the simple force of his scarlet glare.

"Let this be a warning for all. I grow weary of this hiding but it is necessary. Potter-" Voldemort spit the name as if it was acid though the rest of the sentence had been a quiet whispery sound. "is well protected as of far. We must not give that sniveling order any reason to strengthen their guard. Our strike against the light's poetic fool's will come. In the meantime do try to keep me entertained…I'm sure you know what happens when I get bored…" The snake trailed off his scarlet eyes flashing delightedly.

"Dismissed….No…Not you Severus- I have need of you." The shapes of men disappeared quickly, fleeing from the dark man with relief. Only one remained in the empty tomb like cavern.

"Come forward." Voldemort ordered his hand going back to its gentle stroking of the serpent. The masked man stood gracefully. Still slightly bent at the waist he moved forward. After pressing a kiss to the dark lord's robes he leaned back onto his knee, black obsidian eyes focused respectfully downward. He had not been called forward that night to give his report, a vague unease curled in his stomach as he forcefully kept himself from shivering from the dank frosty air. Or perhaps just from dread.

"We are friends are we not Severus? Do please rid yourself of your mask I wish to see your face." The evil man whispered softly. Severus forced his face to remain in impassive as he removed the mask, and allowed it to be torn from his hands and tossed haphazardly across the floor. Cold fingers gripped his chin tightly and tilted his head upwards, cold red eyes boring into obsidian. Severus suppressed the urge to wrench himself from the monsters grasp and held still. He felt his mind breached, his defenses remained strong though only the harmless memories accessible in front of the invisible wall of the Occulmens. A smile spread across the cold face as he came across a dream of the potions master. One involving the Boy-Who-Lived in a great deal of pain and humiliation. This seemed to be enough for the man and he ceased the search of the mind actively.

"Now Severus that dream was hardly kind to the boy. We must play nice for a while yet, however your vision has merit…perhaps an arrangement can be worked out when the time comes… You've had to suffer the boy so much more than all the rest of us. I will think on it." Cold tapered fingers stroked the gaunt cheek of the kneeling man.

"You are gracious my Lord. What is that my lord requires of me, so I may attend to it in my gratitude." The silky voice spoke for the first time, still caught in the black hole of the monsters gaze.

"Is not your presence enough Severus? Oh very well, what happenings go one in the mudblood infested nest? Is the old fool still keeping an eye on you? If so you must attend to your task in utmost secrecy right under the fool's nose."

"The castle is empty yet the old man keeps the staff very close to his side. He seems…frightened. He might be suspicious but I do not think he know which of us he does not trust. I believe I may still be able to come to you if I take great precaution. However, my lord if I may be so bold. If it is a potions research you seek it would be best if it stayed stationary lest the changing conditions alter the effects."

"You are bold, but it is not unwelcome. You, Severus, as my most skilled potions master know best how to serve me and protect my interest in all ways. You will conduct your experimentation at the school then. Follow me." Nagini wound her way up onto Voldemort's thin shoulders while Severus moved back to allow his dark master to stand. Only standing himself when the man touched his shoulder. With the cold fingers clasped tightly around his wrist Severus was led though a maze of hall ways. The only sounds the whispers of the two men's dark robes, and the soft hisses of the green hooded serpent. A door was opened with the seductive hissing language of parseltongue into an echoing room. Its walls filled with shelves that held dusty scrolls, dark tomes, and evil soaked pages. The dark lord beckoned his servant to look around, pleased at the rapture and awe on display in the dark eyes. Emotions not even faked; there was power in the room. Severus Snape had always had a weak spot for power, dark power in particular.

"Impressed old friend? It's a sort of collection I've been building up since I was a child. I recently was indulging in some light reading when I came across a scroll, written by none other than the great Salazar Slytherin, he had some interesting ideals on several…shall we say interesting potions. One in particular I was quite fond seeing made a special treat for Potter." Very thin lips lifted at the corners, and his eyes glazed over in pleasure for moment.

"I have translated it for you there. The original scroll is beside it, you will not be able to read it but I thought perhaps it might enable some understanding into the creator's brilliant mind."

"Do you wish for me to make only the one potion, master?" Severus asked fighting the urge to pull his wrist from the cold clamp of the monster.

"Severus, do not question me." The dark lord warned lightly, his grip tightening. The potions master muttered apologies bowing to the man, if only to hide the disgust clear in his eyes.

"Yes, only the one. However if you have any ideas of similarity and they pan out feel free to bring them to me. I shall leave you to your devices for an hour to study the original scroll alongside my translation. I will be back to free you. Feel free to browse for material if you feel so inclined, I have a vast array of potions text on the far wall. However, do not forget you task. I will not be pleased. Good luck Severus." With one more final grip on the thin wrist of his servant Voldemort walked slowly towards the door. His fingertips grazing the mans lower back sensually, causing the potions master to tense. Luckily soon after the click of the lock resounded through the echoing room signaling the man was alone.

Severus Snape allowed himself half a moment's time to calm his racing heart, and rub his sweaty palms against his black robes. The chamber was lit with only sparsely placed candles leaving the sallow faced man in shadow. The man had a hooked nose, very thin lips pressed into a firm line, obsidian bottomless eyes, and thick greasy hair that brushed his shoulder blades. He was not a good looking man and he knew it, yet he also knew if the dark lord wanted him in his bed. He would find himself there, and even his greasy and overall detestable aura would not save him if his dark master was so inclined. So far it had only been casual touches, and the occasional leer but the potions masters fear steadily inclined with each meeting with the twisted snake.

Shaking his head Snape strode forward to investigate the scroll. His quick mind turning over several facts at once. The dark lord was taking the time to lock and unlock the chamber himself, which would naturally mean there was something of importance hidden with in. That he also didn't want Severus to spend overly long with in the chamber either. Original Scrolls of Slytherin would be priceless and leaded with dark knowledge but the fact it was with in the dark lord's domain would be a safe guard enough for them. Or so the dark master would think, arrogantly sure of his loyalty and fear of him. Why would he be incapable of reading the original scrolls besides? He was a talented translator of a great many ancient and current languages. Why should these scrolls pose a difficulty even at their age? Something else disturbed him. The dark lord did not participate in "light reading" nor did he do anything purposeless. He had been searching for something particular and Severus felt in his gut it was more than a nasty surprise for Potter.

Nasty indeed, Severus didn't even bother to read the description of the potion. Just looking at the ingredients tipped him off that the potion was steeped in dark magic. He skimmed over the translation in the curling script of the dark master before turning to the yellowing ancient scroll considerably thicker lay delicately beside it. On the outside the image of red silted eyes stared at the potions master. His long graceful but potion stained fingers unrolled the script. The expressionless man stared in disbelief at the sinuous writing on the page. The dark lord had been correct when he said he couldn't read it. It was little more than curling symbols which had no semblance to any kind the man had ever seen before. While there was several Latin phrases intermixed nothing made much sense.

He traced his lips with his index finger before turning the scroll in several different directions aware that the time was ticking away. Albus would kill to have his greedy knowledge seeking fingers on this and any other scrolls in the library. Snape turned slowly his dark eyes darting around seeking out red reptilian eyes. He found them winking at him from a far darkened corner.

Acting with fear thrumming through his veins he strode quickly over to the floor level shelf and pulled the nearest one out opening it with deft movements. This one to was full of the strange markings and Latin phrases. The potions master closed his eyes warring with himself; finally he withdrew his wand and with bated breath tapped the scroll twice and muttered the charm that would make a perfect double of it. When no alarms went off, nor was there any other magic in the air other than his own he let out a relieved breath before shrinking the copy and doing the same with all of the 11 other including the one on the desk. His fingers shake so badly he uses a nonverbal spell to release the buttons on his robes. Shoving the shrunken but precious scrolls in his trouser pockets hidden beneath the padded length of his impressive black robes another spell re-buttons his clothes.

He has mere moments to calm himself and look over the translated scroll when the door opens. Voldemort once again insists on clamping his manacle grip around the greasy haired mans wrist to lead him back to where he would once again be able to Apparate back to Hogwarts. Once again fingers grazed over his back before he was allowed to flee from the evil soaked cavern.

"You missssed a sssspot." A sleep whispery voice called to the dirt streaked boy as he kneeled in the hot sweltering flower bed. Harry Potter looked up at the garden snake that was baking on a flat rock near by pushing his sweaty black fridge away from his forehead. Briefly uncovering the striking lightening bolt scar that marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Thanksss." The 15 year old answered in his soft parseltongue to his new found friend. His bright emerald eyes slightly lacking their normal happy brilliance. With a groan he reached his blistered hands to continue weeding the flowerbed. So far that summer had been under an imposed chore marathon. Even with the Orders warnings his relatives told him they were well within their rights to insist he pay for his upkeep with chores. His body was strained from it's continued abuse added to the still fading ache from Voldemort's failed attempt at possession he was not free from aches and pain for the past two weeks. Not only from the physical either. Siri… his godfather was dead, and it was his fault. Harry paused in his weeding his eyes closing against the painful memories that threatened to overwhelm him. What was it all worth, a bloody prophecy that didn't change a damn and that Dumbledore was in full possession of. If they had just told him….if they had considered for one moment that out of all people he should be the one to know. If he had known that the cost was….well he would have given the bloody prophecy to the snake himself. He was still trying to kill him either way, what did it matter.

"Don't think about it young one. Thinking doessss nothing after the fact." The snake advised sagely, one eye on him lazily the forked tongue flicking out tasting the air.

"It'ssss hard." Harry confessed his fingers once again taking up there task. He winced when one of the blisters burst once again cursing the Dursley's for not allowing him to use gloves while he worked.

"Life issss hard." The snake commented flicking its tongue out once again. Harry kept silent seriously considering nick naming the snake Dumbledore for his habit of handing out coined phrases by the bucket full. Harry continued to work until his Aunt called him in to eat. That was one of the surprising parts of his summer so far. Though Aunt Petunia was no where kind to him, she seemed to have…softened a bit. Instead of forcing the short stature teen to make the Dursley's food at watch the two gluttons eat it all she had taken to doing the task herself and saving him (albeit a small amount) some. It didn't matter really; Harry hardly had an appetite anymore. Only his Aunts disapproving gaze made him eat anything at all. After stretching his sore back he reached out and rubbed the snake knobby head. The garden snake allowed the caressing flicking his tongue against Harry's wrist.

"Ssssee you tomorrow, young one." Harry returned the sentiment and dragged himself to the table, snickering a little when Dudley edged away from him his fat bum thumping upstairs to his bedroom at top speed. He ate quickly under the steady glare of his Aunt daring him not to finish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN This Fic is in for the long hall, PWP people I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong fic, however please do enjoy. Review are always welcome...flamers beware...I hate homophobe's and you will be destoryed for all my readers to see._**


	2. Turkish Delight and Lemon Drops

_**Serpentine**_

* * *

><p>I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just happen to play around with him sometimes.<p>

_**Warning: THIS IS A SLASH/SNARRY FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! I use flames to make smores deal with it. Possible lemons later on. I'm honestly sorry if future content upsets you but don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Full Summary: After an normal Death Eater meeting Severus is led to the Dark Lord's personal library to study an ancient scroll with details for a dark potion. The creation of Salazar Slytherin himself. The Dark Lord expects Snape to brew the potion from a translated version of the scroll. The original is unreadable to the Professor as it is in a strange unfamiliar language. Severus duplicates the original scroll and the 11 others in the series to show the Headmaster when left alone. The Dark Lord is planning something nefarious, and is steadily becoming more interested in the Potions Master in a completely diffent nature. The key to the plans that may tilt the war firmly in Voldemort's hands are locked with-in the scrolls ancient pages. Meanwhile Harry suffers from never ending chores, ghost pains, and a lacking appetite caused from continued nightmares concerning Sirius over the summer before his sixth year. The Headmaster and Severus will soon realize they need boy wonder, and he in turn needs them. As the Potion's Master and the Boy-Who-Lived truly get to know each other sparks will fly. Perhaps they need each other far more than they thought.(Compliant with cannon until HBP.)

_**Chapter Two- Turkish Delight, Lemon Drops, and Treacle Tart!**_

* * *

>The forbidden forest went completely silent for the space of a few seconds after a resounding crack disturbed the air. Having just apparated to the closest apparation point to Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape set off towards the school immediately. His black robes billowing even with no one to watch their magnificence. His face was gaunt and paler than usual. His hand curled compulsively around his wand. The other held a scroll over his trouser pocket that held the other precious scrolls. That he had just risked his life to get.<p>When he broke out onto the lawn he could see the oaf Hagrid doing some yard work. He looked up and waved happily at the sour Professor. Not flinching when all he got in return was a sneer that could peel paint. Severus did not come upon anyone else in the practically empty castle and he was glad. They too would be glad, because the Potion's Master was not in the mood to be trifled with, or even smiled at. Not that too many people did that anymore. When he came upon the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office the sallow man groused with gritted teeth.<p>

"Turkish Delight."

"Someone's drawers are uptight." The gargoyle commented snickering as a death glare was sent pointed at him. Severus didn't deign the marble statue a comment. His only statement the swish of his impressive black robes as he walked up the moving staircase. As per usual a voice called out to him before he had even raised his hand to knock.

"Come in Severus." Snape opened the door his face impassive as he looked at the man he considered his real father. Blue eyes twinkled in the wrinkled face that surveyed him with a knowing look tinged with concern. Holding up a bowl of yellow round candy disks he asked the infamous question.

"Lemon Drop? Come sit, have some tea." Severus sat stiffly and to the older man's surprise accepted the confection even knowing that it was laced with calming draught he made himself. He needed it to help calm himself…the look in the Dark Lord's eyes. His own obsidian eyes closed for a moment. Sucking on the lemony sweet till the potion calmed his pulse.

"Are you alright my boy?" The Headmaster asked still looking shocked. Hardly anyone took his lemon drops, especially not Severus.

"What do you think?" Though the words were terse there was no malice. Or even his normal harshness. He tried to get a hold of himself, he was not an emotional man who let his feelings run him. He finally succeeded in numbing himself enough that he could look Dumbledore in the eye.

"You seem upset, I assume something besides the usual happened in today's…. meeting." Albus could never seem to bring himself to actually say out right that Severus took part in dark revels. Not that he enjoyed them, quite the opposite in fact.

"Brilliant deduction." Snape said snidely before deflating with a sigh. "I was asked to stay after." Dumbledore stiffened, but relaxed with an effort.

"Are you hurt?" The old man asked eyeing Severus as if expecting to see the Dark Lord's fingerprints somewhere. Severus shivered.

"Besides my skin crawling…I am adequately healthy." The greasy haired man answered stiffly. The Headmaster seemed to look him over once more before nodding. Concern in the deep blue eyes made the observed man ache with something he didn't want to analyze. They sat in the quiet as Dumbledore simply observed the Professor sipping on his tea. Content to wait for Severus to make the first move.

"Do please hold in your curiosity. I only risked my life for you twice today." Snape snapped swallowing what was left of the lemon confection wishing he hadn't indulged. He chased away the taste with a sip of the steaming tea. That Dumbledore had already (as usual) laid out before he entered.

"I do not wish to push you Severus. Tell me when your ready." Blue eyes beamed at him with sincere concern and affection. Pushing at his lengthy oily tresses Severus leveled an impassive stare at the older man. His voice slipping into the one he had perfected. One that was emotionless and cold. He had told of torture, rape, and murder in the same tone. No one but those who knew him extremely well. Notably the one in front of the man at the time, could see the inner pain and anguish. Could sense his struggle to remain rigidly in control.

"Tonight's victim was a Muggle woman. Avery and Macnair were after the whole family but only the women was home. The Dark Lord played for a while, took reports, and then allowed Nagini to have her fun. He was bored by it quickly and killed the women far sooner than usual. Once he made his examples we were dismissed." The Professor stopped to take a sip from his tea and then sat sullenly for a moment trying to force his body to stop shaking. He had done these things for years without being shaken. Perhaps it was only from the look in the snake's eyes. The moment just before he had apparated away. Dumbledore waited quietly before hesitantly prompting.

"And you were asked to stay after, what for?" Snape glared but answered the quiet question.

"The Dark Lord has been perusing his dark arts library, though I believe he was looking for something specific. Specifically involving 12 scrolls of Slytherin-" Severus was shocked when Dumbledore cut him off, the old man never had done that before.

"He has access to real scrolls of Salazar Slytherin?" Severus gave a small nod.

"They seemed real enough; certainly old enough I couldn't read the originals."

"You saw them?" Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. Practically bouncing in his chair. His eyes ablaze with curiosity.

"If you would let me continue?" Snape sneered irritably. The Headmaster properly admonished smiled apologetically and waved the Professor on.

"As I was saying the Dark Lord found a potion he wants me to research for Potter. A nasty one. He translated it so I could work but let me look at the original. I believe he wanted to make me feel inadequate. There were some Latin phrases but most of it is incomprehensible" Severus slid the translation across the table. Dumbledore took it excitedly, a small frown soon appearing on his forehead. The potion was nasty after all, and it happened to be for his little golden boy.

"I'm not surprised you can't read the original. From the scraps of Slytherin that have survived no one has been able to translate them. I have some ideas why that is but I haven't had much time or need to look further. Even so if we had those scrolls, coupled with the Dark Lord's translation we might be able to…" Dumbledore sighed sadly. Snape smirked to himself before he whispered his un-buttoning spell. The Headmaster watched with semi hopeful and curious eyes. Reaching into his trouser pocket Snape carefully laid the copied scrolls out on his desk and tapped each one to resize them.

"Oh, my boy the risk is too great you should not have taken them, or copied as I'm sure you have done. However I am most grateful and happy you did." Dumbledore said reaching across to clutch the Potion Master's hand oozing love and pride. Spots of color appeared on the sallow man's face but he allowed the contact.

"It is my job, is it not?" He sneered trying to put some distance between the feeling of warmth bubbling up in his stomach. Dumbledore smiled squeezing the potion stained hand before letting go. With his free hand Snape held out the scroll with the original translated potion on it.

"This is the one from the translation, but it appears there is more than just the one potion." Dumbledore took the scroll and opened it. His brow creased. After several moments he nodded and looked at his Potions Professor over the yellow parchment.

"Yes, these symbols appear the same as the other vestiges of Salazar's the school has persevered." Severus leaned forward after re-buttoning his black robes.

"You mentioned you had an idea what they are?" The man hoped his interest was well hidden. However, by the sparkle in the old man's eye he had failed.

"As you very well knowing Salazar was a Parselmouth, it would make sense to me. If he wished only he himself and his possible heirs to be able to read his findings, he would write it in the language."

"Parseltongue isn't a written language. It's a language of hisses for Merlin's sake." Snape insisted with a sneer at the very idea.

"With the limited number of Parselmouth's alive today and then for that matter. It would not be unheard of if the language is capable of being written and we simply hadn't heard of it. It is not as though Tom Riddle would volunteer the information. As he is not only a Parselmouth but an heir of Slytherin, he would be the one to know. It goes to prove my theory that Voldemort was confident you would fail and be unable to translate them. Though perhaps he would not have done so if he had known our young Mr. Potter also boasts the talent."

"Potter that insolent whelp. It's a bloody waste of talent." Severus hissed crossing his arms over his thin chest an almost protective gesture. Dumbledore ignored the statement with a sigh before continuing.

"It would not hurt to ask Harry if he is capable of reading them. From his correspondence he has been exploring that ability this summer with several local garden snakes."

"You would send something so sensitive by owl post?" Severus exclaimed some anxiety clinging to his tone. If word got back to his Dark Master he would literally be dead. The Headmaster shook his head.

"Of course not. Harry's house-elf friend has requested to be able to visit Mr. Potter and bring him a treat that the elf's made for him. To cheer him up you understand. I was hesitant to allow it, but now it has some merit. I will send a missive along with Dobby and ask our young man to look into it with his snake friends. To see if he would be willing to try, as to the actual translating we will wait until we have heard." Snape had a sour expression on his face.

"If you believe it is wise." Dumbledore chuckled his blue eyes twinkling brightly still.

"I do." Dipping a Phoenix feather quill into his inkwell the Headmaster wrote a quick cheerful missive before snapping to summon the excitable house-elf. The house-elf appeared instantly a stack of tea cozies titling dangerously on top of his knobby head. The Headmaster smiled at the wide-eyed creature.

"Dobby you may deliver you gift this evening but please do be careful to make sure Harry's relations are no where near when you do. If you would not mind terribly I would appreciate if you delivered this missive and waited for Mr. Potters answer. Even if it takes a day or two."

"Oh Thank you! Headmaster Dumbledore is most gracious Headmaster is. Dobby will give Harry Potter the message he will. Thank you Dobby has missed the young master Dobby has." the house-elf babbled accepting the missive with reverence.

"Do please be careful Dobby no one but Mr. Potter must see this or you, are we clear. No matter what do not be seen. It will put Harry in danger." The Headmaster clarified with a warm smile. The house-elf nodded with more babbling somehow managing to keep the leaning tower on his head. With a crack he was gone. Snape scoffed forcing himself to release his arms from around his torso.

"As if boy-wonder needs any treats. What with the royal treatment he's getting right now." For the first time Dumbledore's eyes hardened and an actual frown appeared on his sage-like face.

"Some thing's are not what they seem Severus. Something I fear even I have overlooked." The Potion's Professor was thrown off by that. But soon forgot about it as the two began to pain stakingly pour over the scrolls hoping some kind of knowledge would jump out at them.

* * *

><p>"Ssssomeone issss coming boy." The garden snake warned Harry Potter as he was putting away his gardening tools having just finished the day's work. The sun was just about to set, and the young 15 year old was looking forward to falling into his bed. He was dead tired.<p>

"Who?" The boy asked holding his hand out to the snake to allow it to curve around his left wrist. His other hand was on his pocket where his wand was sticking out.

"Magical creature." The snake hissed tightening it's coils around Harry's arm. The boy stepped into the shadow's the shed made pulling his wand out of his pocket. Highly aware that any magic he used would be reported to the Ministry. With a crack someone very familiar appeared casting his big eyes around looking for anyone who might have noticed. When his eyes locked on the boy's a smile spread across his face. He launched himself into Harry's arms dropping a basket he had been carrying. The snake reared back but did not strike when Harry hissed assurances as he embraced the excited house-elf back.

"Oh master Harry, Dobby is so happy to see you he is."

"Good to see you too Dobby, not here to keep me away from school again are we?" Harry joked lightly putting his wand back in his pocket and allowing the garden snake to slither to the ground down the House-elf's back. Not that Dobby noticed with Harry Potter in his knobby arms.

"No Harry Potter no. Dobby is here because Master Dumbledore let Dobby come…Headmaster has sent Dobby on a mission, he wanted to give you this Harry Potter." The House-elf fished for the missive in his overly bright jumper before he held it out jumping a little. Harry took it from the elf with a smile. Though a small part of him winced at the mention of the Headmaster. A sense of embarrassment and guilt at the childishness he had displayed the last time he had seen the man.

"Is that all Dobby?"

"No Harry Potter, the house-elf's (even Winky sir) wanted to cheer Harry Potter up sir. We wanted to make Harry Potter happy we knows he is not happy at his relatives he is not."

"Thank you Dobby, that is very kind of everyone will you tell them I said so. What did you bring?" The green-eyed boy asked amused still clutching the letter unwilling to open it just yet.

"Oh we is very happy sir. We are. We made Harry Potters favorite we did. And Dobby is to stay until Mr. Potter replies to the Headmaster." Harry sighed with a smile, knowing that with house-elf's involved the amount of food in the basket would be atrocious. He didn't want to hurt Dobby's feelings but he also didn't want to eat anything. So to stall he bid the snake good bye with soft hisses, asked Dobby to get up to his room without being seen and lugged the basket into the house.

No one was around luckily, the Dursley's were eating across the street at a block party. It was only his Aunt's snide comments about wanting the gardening finished that had kept the boy from being locked up. Harry was slightly suspicious Petunia had said that just so he wouldn't be. Which thoroughly confused the boy.

Setting the thought aside he continued up to his small bedroom. Smiling in nostalgia upon seeing the odd house-elf in his room only this time glaringly dressed. The elf again launched himself into the slight boy's arms again, taking the basket burden from him to place on his bed.

"Do you mind if I read this first Dobby?" Harry asked with a smile as he sat beside the elf on the bed. Snickering when the elf nodded enthusiastically his leaning tower of tea cozies was in danger of completely falling off. He had a feeling magic was involved in getting them to stay. The handwriting of the Headmaster was beautiful as usual so it took him a moment to focus on the words but when he did his brow furrowed. It read.

_**Dearest Harry,**_  
><em><strong> I hope you health is in the same condition you last reported and that your summer hols are going well. Recently I have come into several scrolls I believe are encoded in Parseltongue. However since I am not born with the gift I have no way to ascertain if that is the truth. It would be much appreciated if you could quiz you snake friends if they have seen or heard of anything similar. Or if you know yourself. Dobby will wait for you reply. Do please relax this summer my boy and enjoy your treat. I await your reply.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sincerely Yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong> A.D.<strong>_

"Always something new." Harry sighed with a smile looking towards Dobby with a rueful expression.

"I don't image you can read in snake can you Dobby?"

"No master Harry Potter No. Only you can Harry Potter."

"Story of my life." The boy muttered rubbing his scar before going to calm down the elf that he was not upset with him, and yes he was fine. And of course he would love to eat the boat load of treacle tart up till he threw up.

"Bugger." Harry sighed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>The house-elf Dobby sat with his arms around his knees watching his favorite wizard sleep. His joy had been interrupted when Harry's relatives had come back, having to take the treat and himself away to hide until they slept. Dobby had been disappointed that Harry Potter hadn't eaten much. Since he was so involved in thinking about the headmaster's request or so thought the house-elf. Unfortunately Harry hadn't been able to out last his cousin falling asleep, exhausted from a day of hard labor. He had passed out without even changing. Dobby had taken it upon himself to change the boy and had seen things that had further upset him. He had thought Harry was unhappy with his relatives….Dobby guessed why now. He was currently in the middle of thinking up a way to ask the young master tactfully. Elf's were not known for it though, when the young boy began to make distressed noises. Dobby rushed to his side panicking when Harry Potter would not awaken and his shouts and cries got louder and louder.<p>

The house-elf did his best to wake the boy but nothing worked. His ministrations froze when loud footsteps sounded in the hall, a man yelling. Dobby did not want to leave his favorite wizard, the future savior of the wizarding world, even as the sounds of the many locks clattered as they were unlocked. However his order's rang in his large ears and the warning Harry Potter would not be safe unless he was unseen. The house-elf had no choice. Stepping back with tears in his eyes he snapped his fingers and disappeared to watch from afar his heart aching with each scream of Sirius and Cedric's name. His poor Harry Potter.

"BOY!" The burly man yelled. The door finally slamming into the wall with a thud. A sense of dread filled Dobby. Something bad was going to happen, something really bad and the powerful house-elf was helpless to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN This Fic is in for the long hall, PWP people I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong fic, however please do enjoy. Review are always welcome...flamers beware...I hate homophobe's and you will be destoryed for all my readers to see._**


	3. Nightmare

_**Serpentine**_

* * *

><p>I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just happen to play around with him sometimes.<p>

_**Warning: THIS IS A SLASH/SNARRY FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! I use flames to make smores deal with it. Possible lemons later on. I'm honestly sorry if future content upsets you but don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Full Summary: After an normal Death Eater meeting Severus is led to the Dark Lord's personal library to study an ancient scroll with details for a dark potion. The creation of Salazar Slytherin himself. The Dark Lord expects Snape to brew the potion from a translated version of the scroll. The original is unreadable to the Professor as it is in a strange unfamiliar language. Severus duplicates the original scroll and the 11 others in the series to show the Headmaster when left alone. The Dark Lord is planning something nefarious, and is steadily becoming more interested in the Potions Master in a completely diffent nature. The key to the plans that may tilt the war firmly in Voldemort's hands are locked with-in the scrolls ancient pages. Meanwhile Harry suffers from never ending chores, ghost pains, and a lacking appetite caused from continued nightmares concerning Sirius over the summer before his sixth year. The Headmaster and Severus will soon realize they need boy wonder, and he in turn needs them. As the Potion's Master and the Boy-Who-Lived truly get to know each other sparks will fly. Perhaps they need each other far more than they thought.(Compliant with cannon until HBP.)

_**Chapter Three- Nightmare**_

* * *

>"Come in Remus." Albus called pushing his half-moon spectacles up his regal nose. Severus Snape's spine snapped up from his leaning position over the ancient text a distinctly sour expression on his face.<p>"Why is he here this late?" He snarled even as the door open to show the weathered werewolf standing in the door way. Remus Lupin appeared more run down than possible, a sadness haunting his face. More silver streaked his brown hair and his prim mustache than the last time he had seen either man. Still he returned the menacing glare right back at the angry Potion Master with his own calm equivalent.<p>

"I called him here." The headmaster answered easily before smiling warmly at his guest. "Please come in Remus, help your self to some tea or a lemon drop." Remus returned the smile just as warmly to the kindly headmaster who had never judged him for what he was.

"Thank you Albus, I hope you find yourself in good health." Remus took the seat next to the Potion Master inclining his head graciously in his direction.

"Severus." The man's lip curled into a snarl again and he spat back in reply cutting the headmasters reply to the werewolf off.

"Looking considerably peaky aren't we? The full moon was ever so lovely last night don't you think Lupin?" Remus didn't flinch, and the headmaster only sighed a simple "Severus" serving as a gentle reprimand to the man. The headmaster's eyes sad still maintained their twinkle, as if he knew something that no one else did. It was usually the case.

"I'm sure I would appear far worse without your potion Severus. I thank you for it." The gentle man said once again inclining his head to the surly man beside him. Severus sputtered some color suffusing his cheeks. He fully intended to point out that he only brewed the potion under duress of the headmaster, but was thwarted when Remus went on to address the headmaster.

"I am also curious why you called me here, Sir. I was surprised to receive your missive this afternoon. I was under the impression you wanted me to keep away from the school in case….parents got wind of my continued correspondence with you." Remus winced a little before his expression gentled back into his normal one. Dumbledore leaned up from his work his long fingers interlacing under his chin and beard as he rested his elbows on the wooden desk. A look of thoughtful concentration on his wise grandfatherly features.

"That's who you spent an hour writing to!" Severus snarled dismissively only half the venom in his voice as his gaze trailed back to his futile effort at making sense of the ancient document. With a sigh of frustration he flicked his hair back over his shoulder scowling at a greasy stain that had been left in his distraction. A simple tap of a stained finger erased the mark but still the image brought back bad memories especially with a marauder in the room. The spell was so often used it was one of the few he was capable of doing wordless and wandless.

"Yes, I have need of your temperament Remus." The man in question raised his eyebrows at the headmaster, Severus tilted his head listening. Still squinting at the scroll in his hands scowling.

"I'm afraid I don't follow sir." Dumbledore chuckled his eyes brightening cheerfully.

"You are the kindest soul in the order Remus. No don't be bashful my boy, it is true. You are also perhaps the fairest and levelheaded among our ranks both are traits I will need for this… observation. I have full confidence your ability to remain rational and levelheaded enough to fully investigate what I need." Severus stiffened his whole body tense, he kept his eyes down on the page but still both the men could see the pain in his tense features. His hair not quite hiding the pained expression before a mask slid into place. Remus actually glared at the headmaster with wide eyes. Professor Dumbledore seemed flustered some color tinting his cheeks. For the first time in a while he had spoken before considering his audience.

"NO Severus you silly child. I have complete faith in your ability to do so as well. Only the job requires as trait you do not revel in or more accurately put. You find the duty trying." Dumbledore tried to sooth reaching out to the Professor not deterred when the man flinched back from him. He clasped Severus's hand which gave several tremor's.

"You do not need to explain yourself to me Headmaster, sir." Severus snarled coldly still keeping his head tilted down. Dumbledore's face saddened more. His twinkle disappearing, Severus had been hurt far too many times why could even he not keep from doing the same. Remus cleared his throat his expression clear of the pity he felt for the man.

"Perhaps if you explain Professor?" Dumbledore nodded squeezing Severus's hand before pulling back, his face once more clear of the guilt that squirmed his insides.

"Have you heard much of Harry's relatives Remus?" Some strain left Severus's shoulders. If it involved the Potter boy it would very likely be he would find the task more than "trying". Still a sense of bitterness twisted in a knot beneath his breastbone.

"Not much, Harry doesn't particularly like to talk about them. The most I can tell is that neither Harry nor his relations hold each other in much affection. Why, is something wrong Albus?" Remus asked his voice troubled. He saw Harry as the son he would never have, he was a joy to be around, and Remus would do anything for the boy. Severus listened with flagging interest. So what the boy hated his relatives? Every teenager did. He could fully understand their disdain for the boy as well. He detested the child with vehemence. Still a sense of unease prickled the back of the potion master's neck.

"I'm not certain which is why I asked you here Remus. I too know about the mutual dislike between both parties, and put it off as normal teenage angst and family quarrels." The professor trailed off, in the silence Severus snapped.

"So why are you even bringing it up?" Dumbledore sighed rubbing his forehead before popping a lemon drop into his own mouth.

"I just recently had correspondence with Arabella Fig to see to Harry's condition. I was concerned since he seemed to be still sore when he left here. She reported that he seemed more blistered and hurt than normal, but other wise was fine."

"More blistered and hurt than normal. That's normal?" Remus asked in semi shock, a feeling of sickness in turning his stomach.

"I too wondered about that and asked how often Mr. Potter seemed injured. To that she replied 'You mean you don't know? I haven't seen the boy without at least a small sprain and bruises.' As you probably can tell I was baffled. I have guessed the Dursley's were strict of course, with the memories you've extracted Severus but I never guessed it would be more…he has never said…"

"But Harry would never say anything about it. It's not is his nature, but you don't think… They wouldn't they're his relatives…." Remus trailed off uncertainly.

"As though that has ever been a deterrent." Severus groused before continuing his memories plaguing him.

"Not in his nature? The boy was born a spoilt child who lives to cry about his "misfortunate" life. The boy is a troublemaker I'm sure it is all his own doing, picking fights with that pig of a cousin. There is no reason to look further." Remus turned for the first time a snarl on his face. Dumbledore calmly cleared his throat, sending his potion's master and the werewolf a silencing look.

"I agree with you Remus, the boy would not mention it. Especially when I have made my case plain that he must stay with his relatives during the summer without fail. In fact I'm surprised at his continuance to ask, while not odd in another child. In a person like Harry, it well…could be a cry for help. Coupled with the images of the cupboard punishments, signs of neglect, and this latest report from Arabella it would be reasonable-" The headmaster was cut off by a loud crack,  
>"HEADMASTER HARRY POTTER IS BEING KILLED!" A hysterical house-elf screeched at the top of his lungs emerald eyes wild with terror.<p>

* * *

><br>It was dark where he was. A sense of familiarity leaked into the mind of Harry Potter as he searched the murky darkness or something. For what? His sleeping mind didn't know. It happened rather suddenly, like a film reel playing. A graveyard full of shadows and skulls, a snake more than a man leering down at him with a sadistic smile. Cedric Diggory smiling…Cedric Diggory dead. That's when the screams started. The reel began going quicker than ever. Sirius sullenly trapped in Grimmauld Place, his Godfather falling through the veil. Blind rage. Bellatrix mocking him as his Unforgivable was useless. Voldemort torturing him as he struggled to stay with-in himself. The all consuming pain…alone he was all alone.

Harry flinched awake just as the angry beefy hands clenched his shoulders in a vice grip. Uncle Vernon was breathing harshly his eyes holding a maddening light in them even though he was blear in Harry's vision without his glasses on. A distant part of Harry noted his cousin and aunt stood in the doorway.

**"BOY! THIS IS THE SIXTH NIGHT YOU HAVE DISRUPTED MY SLEEP WITH YOUR SCREAMING. YOU INSOLENT FREAK! I GIVE YOU CLOTHES I GIVE YOU FOOD, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT! I AM BLOODY SICK OF TAKING CARE OF YOU! IT'S TIME YOU DISAPPEAR!"**

Harry had never seen the glutton this angry before. It was as if a dam of hatred broke and Harry was powerless to stop it. He didn't even have his wand. It was sitting neatly on his dresser five feet away. He couldn't reach it with the heavy man on top of him. Harry was already struggling to breathe as he tried to come up with something to say when the hands wrapped around his slender neck. Startled gasps from his doorway told him that he wasn't the only one surprised. Distantly he wondered if Dobby would come to save him. As his vision dimmed he was lightly amused. The great Boy-Who-Lived murdered by his obese Muggle uncle. Voldemort would get a kick out of that one.

He wasn't completely surprised that he wasn't scared…he honestly was ready to die…he just wanted it to end sometimes. His effort to take the hands from his neck was weak, the tears in his eyes the only sign of emotion in the thin boy…it was almost over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
